In recent years, mobile telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless networks to providing users with many new features. Mobile telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. In addition to the new features provided by the mobile telecommunication devices, users of such mobile telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone.
Mobile devices are especially useful in emergency situations for requesting emergency services. However, sometimes it is not possible for a user, in an emergency situation, to speak on the mobile device. Thus, in such situations, it can be difficult for the user to obtain needed emergency services in a timely fashion.